1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a blender with a safe starting function, particularly to one provided a blade base rotatable only for a small angle so as to keep the blender in an on-power and an off-power position to attain the safe staring function, with a on-off press button provided on a motor unit also to be used. The blade base is combined on the motor unit, having two holes at two sides and a threaded rod fitted around with a spring and an actuating member. The actuating member has a press member at one side and an actuating arm at the other side. The motor unit has an insert groove and a micro switch fixed in the insert groove for the actuating arm of the actuating member of the blade base to contact or separate from so that the power of the blender may be kept in the on-power and the off-power position. Then when the blade base is rotated only for a very small angle to the on-power position where the actuating arm contact and press the micro switch, and a user also presses the on-off press button on the motor unit, then the blender is started to operate blending fruit. But if the blade base is rotated reversely only a very small angle from the on-power position to the off-power position, then the actuating arm separate from the micro switch, so the blender could not be started to operate even if the on-off press button on the motor unit should be pressed down.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional blenders generally have no safety device for a switch, so a user once connects its electric cord with power and presses on a on-off press button of a blender, the blender starts to let the blade rotate to cut fruit placed therein and makes juice. But if the on-off press button is pressed by accident or without knowing even though the container is not closed with a cap, the stirred juice may be splashed out around from the container. Or if a child presses the on-off button of the blender for a fun or by accident with a hand inserted in the container, the hand is likely to be cut, causing the hand seriously injured.